One Shot crazy deal!
by JanisWritus2020
Summary: One shot that I'll add more to later, it's currently a work in progress. The pairings are as follows: Sessh/Kag, Inu/Unknown, Rosalyn/Unknown, Ichigo/Rukia. Rated T for now and hopefully you all will enjoy this slight change? :


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach, even though I wish I did…sort of…

Authors Note: I became bored so this one shot was building up in my head this whole time…odd I know. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

"I keep telling you to stop your yapping but no—" Inuyasha was cut off mid sentence when he felt a strange energy and smelt something he usually only smelt when he was near Kikyo…death. Right behind Kagome, was a deathgod, his hair color a bright orange and his eyes a dark brown color, wearing the traditional clothing of a deathgod (at least this version, unlike Death Note!) and looking annoyed at Inuyasha, eye twitching and lip trying not to turn up, otherwise as impassive as Sesshomaru who appears out of nowhere near Kagome, growling menacingly at Ichigo…the orange haired fool. "What the hell is going on? I thought only Kagome was able to come through the well…oops…" Inuyasha's ears pin to his head as he backs away slowly only to hit Chad (another spiritual being from Bleach), tall and slightly menacing, impassive features, tanned skin, slight poof to his hair but otherwise harmless till a menos grande or other hollows are nearby. Sesshomaru raises an eyebrow and blinks a few times before noticing yet another couple of beings, a few females and another two or so males, holding Kagome close, he narrows his eyes and his left hand goes to his Tokijin on his right hip. "What is the meaning of this Urahara? I told you we shouldn't be here!" Says the smaller female, semi short black hair, looking quite ticked off at the guy with blonde hair and beggars clothes. Said man with the green and white hat looks at the female and pokes her with his cane, "I know where we are and this is where we are supposed to go, they are not supposed to be here when we train, which is odd, tell me dog ears, what time is this?" Urahara asks Inuyasha, who's ears twitch in irritation and anger at being addressed that way thinking, _'At least he didn't call me dog boy or worse, what I call my half-brother, FLUFFY-SAMA! Now to figure out what blondie wants…'_ with that thought, Inuyasha puts his sword away and sighs, "You're in the Feudal era, Japan…" he states shortly hoping the fools come to their senses so he can go back to ranting to Kagome before Sesshomaru hits him, which just happened as Inuyasha yelps, "What the hell was that for _**Fluffy-sama**_?" He squeaks a little before tensing up…_'CRAP! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! Oooh…I'm so gonna get my ass handed to me….twice over…fuck nuggets!'_ With that thought firmly in place Inuyasha, with the proverbial tail between his legs, backs away extremely slowly, "Look Sesshomaru I didn't mean to say that out loud!" Before he could continue TRYING to apologize he was thrown by a mass he could not see but sure as hell FELT!

Standing on the sidelines were Ichigo, Rukia, Urahara, Chad, and a few others that aren't easily named…or spelled, anyways, they stand there blinking before coming out of their stupor after seeing a menos grande toss Inuyasha away. Immediately a growl is heard from the fallen inu. "DAMMIT!" is the only thing heard from the tree, though muffled, all the beings nearby can still hear it and almost flinch at the high tone cause he got hit in the crotch as well…"Well, at least dog ears can't see what's going to happen, maybe he will after being nearly knocked half to death…" Stated Urahara in a slightly sadistic tone which makes others shudder who know him a little TOO well.. "Shut it Urahara…we need to take care of this Menos Grande!" States Rukia after taking her Zonbakuto, calling out it's name to transform, "Sode no Shirayuki!"

* * *

Another Author's Note: I will probably be posting more to this ONE SHOT, but as of right now I am sick with a cold...at school...which i-isn't a splendid idea but I need gas money so mom's helping when she can...otherwise I'd be home asleep lol. Anyways...yea...I think I'm good!


End file.
